1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp that forms a variable light distribution pattern forward of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Art for changing a light distribution pattern forward of a vehicle by driving an optical part in a lamp chamber is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicular headlamp that irradiates light from a light source to a paraboloidal reflective surface via a shielding plate and deflects a portion of luminous flux by driving a movable mirror on an optical path ahead of the paraboloidal reflective surface so as to change the light distribution pattern.
Patent Document 2 discloses a vehicular headlamp in which a reflective surface that reflects light from a light source is structured from a number of micro mirror elements. In addition, an on/off state of the mirror elements, an intensity gradation and a tilt angle are digitally controlled separately so as to form a light distribution pattern with a difference in brightness forward of a vehicle.
[Patent Document 1] Examined Patent Application Publication No. 3508926
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2004-210125